Gregor and the Gnawers Kingdom
by kvackkvack
Summary: Gregor and his family are moving to Virginia. During the journey, Gregor finds out that he needs to come back to the Underland to save all his friends who are captured by the Gnawers, the new rulers of Regalia. Rated K(plus) because that's what I'd rate the original books, and this fanfiction is gonna have about the same amount and intensity of violence. Main pairing is Gluxa.
1. Prolouge

**(A/N)**

**Hello everybody! :)**

**This is my first fanfiction ever, so please, if you leave a review, put some constructive criticism**

**in there. This is also my first time writing in English, and my native language is Swedish, so expect some grammar mistakes.**

**Let the story begin then, I guess.**

* * *

_Prolouge_

Gregor was running down the stairs from his apartment, hands full of the three bags he had to carry.

Today was the day they were gonna move to Virginia. After six months of non-stop working for the money they would need for the journey, and all the perks that came with moving, finally they had enough.  
Though it wasn't really _finally _for Gregor.

Here in New York, Gregor had gotten his first friend from school. When he got back up, all his previous friends had moved on, so the first months he had been alone. Now, it seemed like he was going to have to begin again.

The two only entrances Gregor knew about were also in New York.  
Gregor had been able to send mail to his friends down there, and even though it was a desperate way of communicating, it still worked.  
His mother didn't know about it, so she couldn't stop it, while he got to know more about what happened down there.

By now, there was only a few steps left of the staircase, so he jumped down the last three and was about to exit for the taxi when he noticed the door to the house's laundry.  
Just thinking about losing pretty much any chance to get back the Underland made Gregor feel pain, so he decided it wouldn't hurt to look for mail one last time.

As he walked into the room, he heard a loud _Clunk! _as a dark-blue stone hit the marble floor.  
The sound echoed three times before it turned silent in the room again, and for some reason it was only then Gregor dared to move  
and pick up the stone.  
He took it in his hand. _It must come from the Underland, _he thought. He had seen other similar stones from the museum.

_It will work as a souvenir_. He moved the stone to his other hand and was about to study the stone for other details, like text written on it, when his mother shouted from outside.

"Come on, honey! The taxi is waiting!"

Gregor sighed and put the stone in his pocket that, surprisingly, was empty for once. He ran to the glass door, exited the apartment  
and jumped into the taxi.

"To the airport," his mother told the driver as the car started moving, and she got a quick nod from him to confirm that he had heard her.

Gregor hadn't noticed the marks on the stone in his pocket that looked just like they came from a rat.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Kind of a cliffy, I guess. And I know this was SUPER short and SUPER terrible, but I promise, the next chapter will be longer.**

**Constructive criticism, please, and see you next time :)**

_{Edited 07-20}_


	2. Chapter 1: Moving Problems

**_ (A/N)_**

* * *

**Here's another chapter for you guys! :)**  
**Remember that English is _not _my native language, and also that I'm only a kid (11 years) when you review.**  
**Constructive criticism, please, and let storytime with Uncle kvackkvack begin ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Moving Problems_

It was a three-hour ride to the airport, so the three kids in the backseat along with their mother were entertaining themselves.

Next to him, Gregor could hear his younger sister Boots snoring in his right ear, as her head was placed on his shoulder.  
She was hugging Gregor's arm like she would hug her teddy-bear after a nightmare, but Gregor didn't really mind the slight pain it gave him.

On the opposite side of Gregor, his other sister Lizzie was reading a book she had recently bought. It was called _The Hunger Games_, he recalled.  
What Gregor never really had understood was how Lizzie could read and read in the car, without ever getting nausea. He also didn't understand what she found so entertaining about books.

Between Lizzie and Boots, his mother was either working or watching movies on her laptop. (Gregor would've guessed the second one)

Gregor himself had made himselft comfortable as soon as he got into the car, and was now looking out the car window, out on the beatiful landscape while listeing to music on his phone.

Except from Boots loud snoring, it was dead quiet in the car.  
Gregor's dad didn't try to start a conversation with the driver (he didn't really seem like the talking type, anyway), and since everybody else had something to do, nobody else found themselves talking either.

Atleast until Gregor's mother seemed to notice something, and called Gregor's name.  
"Gregor?", she said softly.  
Gregor took off his headphones and looked at his mom.  
"Yeah?"  
"What do you have in your pocket?"  
"In my pocket?", he wondered, appearently having already forgotten about the stone he had found. "Oh, yeah right. I found it in the laundry, just before we got into the taxi."  
"What were you doing in the laundry?", his mother asked, confused.  
"Uhm... I just wanted a last look at the entrance to down there", he explained, one of his fingers pointing at the ground.  
"If your son wants to see the entrance to Hell, he needs some help", the driver said, for the first time talking. His voice was very low and raspy, almost like he  
was sick.  
His mother shot him one of her angry glances, and he quickly turned around to look at the road again, scared.  
"You are supposed to forget about that place, Gregor", she said, slightly annoyed  
"I agree", the driver murmured, but this time not daring to turn around for reactions.

Gregor's mother rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Gregor, honey, we need to get on the plane" he heard his mother tell him, waking him up.  
Slowly opening his eyes, he realised that he must've fallen asleep in the taxi, and that they now were at the airport.  
He took off his headphones and picked up his phone that now needed charging.

_Great, _he thought. _No music on the plane._

The rest of his family were already waiting for him outside, and Gregor saw his dad paying the driver for the ride.

"Gregor, can you take Boots and begin walking to the airport?", his mother asked him, though it was more an order than a question.  
Gregor nodded. "Sure"  
He reached for Boots hand, who immediately took it. As they started walking to the airport, Gregor shot a glance at the rest of his family.  
Lizzie was on her phone, probably texting with one of her friends.  
After she had gotten back up from the Underland, she had been much more social than before. Now, she almost seemed like a normal person.

Honestly, Gregor had never thought that his whole family would be able to move on from the Underland like this. Of course, most people still saw the family as exceptionally wierd, but Gregor didn't have as many nightmares as he had expected, and even though he did sometimes randomly start to cry, he didn't have suicidal thoughts or anything along those lines.

Lizzie and Boots were probably the ones who were the least effected by going back up.

Sure, Lizzie missed Ripred more than Gregor had thought was humanly possible, and Boots talks to cockroaches from time to time, but that's really the only problem they had.

Plus, it had been well over half a year now, and Boots had forgotten about most of the Underland and thought it was normal to be able to talk with cockroaches.

Surprisingly, his mother had been the one who had been affected the worst by had nightmares every night about losing her family again, and the wait for the rest of her family to come back had driven her slightly insane, and she was _way _too overprotective, and wouldn't ever let anyone in her family out if sight if their lives depended on it.

Coming back to reality, he realised that the rest of his family had passed Gregor and Boots now, and he quickly ran to them, with Boots almost flying by his side.  
As he ran, the stone flew out from his pocket and landed on the ground.  
This time he saw the marks. On the stone, it was written "We need you, Warrior" in Tree of Transmission code.

Gregor almost fainted

* * *

**Another cliffy! Oh my god! I can't live anymore. Just kidding.**

**Of course you will be able to live, my writing is too terrible to make somebody actually engaged in the story.**

**As always, constructive criticism please, and I'll see you next time :)  
(PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS!)**


	3. Authors Note

**Hello, you who is currently reading this!**

**Now, if you've read the previous chapters before this chapter came out, you might have noticed that it was some while since I updated this.**

**Over a week, atleast. I'm not sure of that's such a long period of time.**

**Anyways, that's mostly because I was on vacation last week, ( Yay! :D ) but also because I can't really seem to write the next chapter for this story. **

**I already have things planned out, but I can't get the words to seem right.**

**I will probably update it soon, though. (When I stop being so lazy)**

**Moving on to good things, I've actually gotten positive reviews!**

**(As a sidenote, to Poop, I'm gonna try to put in some more Gluxa in this story.**

**It will just be kinda hard since most of the story is about finding Luxa and many others.)**

**And also one favorite.**

**Big thank you to these guys, and see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 2: Family Bonding

**Hello again, everyone!  
I actually managed to write another chapter pretty soon after the A/N I posted a few days ago.  
Probably just because I discovered that music is good for creativity (not that I have much in my head).  
Also, big thanks to Poop for his reviews (excellent name by the way).  
Would it be too much to ask you to favorite and / or follow?  
Sorry.  
**

**(Disclaimer: Do you even know what site this is on? Fanfiction. Now think)**

* * *

_~__Chapter 2: Family Bonding_

Gregor quickly picked up the stone again and put it in his pocket, trying to keep his smile.

He couldn't show that the Underland needed him to the rest of his family. He couldn't show it to them, because it would lead to him having to decide between the Underland and his family.

A few months ago, this wouldn't have been a problem. Back then, he would have done anything to get back down there.

Now though, things were different.  
As everything in his family seemed to slowly glue back to atleast relatively normal, he had began to like his position more and more.

His family really wasn't that bad.  
Sure, he was pretty mad at his mother, but he could love his two younger sisters way more when he didn't constantly have to worry about them.  
It was wonderful to be with his dad again, not in the Underland, not with his sick dad, with his normal and caring dad.  
And the more he thought about it, the more bad things he remembered about the Underland.

He remembered how Luxa hadn't helped him when he was about to die, he remembered how mad she got at him, and he remembered the countless deaths Gregor had experienced.

He remembered about when Ares fell, he remembered about all the fear and doubt he had before fighting the Bane, and he remembered about the worries about the people closest to Gregor.

But then he remembered the good things, too.

He remembered about his kiss with Luxa, he remembered all his friends, and he remembered his odd connection with Ripred.

He remembered the wonderful feeling of actually being useful, he remembered when he found his dad, and he remembered watching Boots grow up with the terrible circumstances.

If he had to choose, he didn't know what he would do. After all, he had most of his friends in the Underland, and he still thought of it as his home sometimes.

"Gregor, take off your jacket and give it to me, please."  
He took off his jacket and gave it to his mother, and without having to be asked to do it, took his mobile phone from his pocket and then pulled down Boots from his shoulders.  
He pointed at the security check for her, and gently pushed her against it.  
"There you go, you will have to pass the security check first." he told her, with the sweet voice he used when talking to younger children.  
She looked up at him, with those eyes she used when she was just about to face something she considered difficult.

In the Underland, that had almost been the only look on her face, which was kind of sad.

She walked towards the security check, ready to face it, and passed it without trouble.

"Look, Gregor!" she shouted proudly. "I made it without the beeping-noise happening!  
Does that mean I'm a good girl?"  
Gregor walked up to his younger sister, passing the security check without problems, picked her up, and put her back on his shoulders.

He could hear the two male security guards behind them laughing silently, and Gregor smiled with them.

Gregor and Boots didn't have to wait long for the others, and only his mother got stopped.  
As soon as she had heard the beeping-noise she knew what the problem was.

"It's my shoes" she told the two security guards, who had their mouths full of coffe, so they only nodded as an answer.  
And much like she said, it was caused by her red shoes.  
She now tried again and passed it without problem.

"Ugh, I'm never gonna wear those shoes again. Everytime I go on a plane, they stop me. Stupid shoes."

Gregor could hear Boots quietly laughing in his ear, and could feel Lizzie's hand, locked in his, slightly vibrating, showing that she was laughing, too.  
He pulled Lizzie in for a hug with his right arm holding boots on his shoulders with the left.  
Lizzie looked up at him with an amused, but slighly confused look.

"I am never gonna leave you two again." Gregor said.

At this, he recieved a confused look from his mother, probably wondering why he promised this.  
He wasn't really known for wanting to stay up here.

"I am never gonna leave _any _of you again."

* * *

Gregor thought he had gotten enough surprises for one day.  
First, he had found the stones marks, and now, he found mrs. Cormaci waiting for them, in the room were you waited for your plane.  
He could see her mouth moving, but couldn't hear her over the noise, and it was honestly hard for him to even see that she was waving at them, because of all the people going in front of her.

Gregor hadn't really been at an airport before, much less in one this big, so he wasn't used to being in something this big.  
He couldn't remember being at another big place in New York in the last few years, either, so everything had came as a surprise.  
The room was enormous, and there were people everywhere, talking, drinking and eating.  
It was all a big mess.

Gregor waved back to her with both hands, forgetting that Boots sat on his shoulders, almost causing her to fall down.  
His rager senses immediately triggered, and picked her up in the fall without problem.  
He hoped that noone had seen what had happened.

"Sorry", he whispered to his sister.  
Then he ran towards mrs. Cormaci.

He hugged the old woman.  
Lately, he hadn't really had the time to see her, and since his family had started getting better and better, she hadn't had any reasons to see the family either.  
Gregor had missed her.  
He had missed her advice when things were as hardest, he had missed the chores he did for her, both to earn money and just to have something to do.

As he hugged her, he could smell something different about her.  
He could smell something he had only smelled from his mother and sometimes other women.  
Mrs. Cormaci had put on perfume!

He slowly seperated from her warm arms, and looked up at her.

"I didn't know you liked to put on perfume.", he said.

Cormaci blushed.

"Well, I recently had some problems with my bathroom, so I called up a plumber."

Gregor waited for her to continue, but it didn't seem like she was going to continue.

"What does that have to do with perfume?", Gregor asked her, receiving an even bigger blush.  
"Well, it turned out the guy was about my age, and he was kin-"

"Wait, are you going on a _date_?", Gregor shouted, but since everyone else was talking, it didn't seem like somebody noticed.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a _date_, but yes."

By now, the poor womans whole face was blood-red.

Gregor's father laughed.  
"God, I'm gonna miss you, Cormaci." he said.

"Oh, I can send mail every saturday if you would like that."

Lizzie squealed excited and hugged Cormaci's leg. She laughed and tried to hug the girl back, which looked funny since she was much taller than Lizzie.

"Yes, please do that!" Lizzie said, excited.

Ever since she got back up, she had liked their kind neighbour much more.

That was probably all just because Ripred had told her to thank the woman in some way, though.

"I think Lizzie likes you almost as much as Ripred", Gregor said, laughing.

His mother shot him angry glances, she didn't like when he talked about the Underland, but couldn't help but laugh at what her husband said next:

"Hey! A daughter should like her own dad over anything else!"

Right now, Gregor was living in paradise.

He had forgotten about the stone, about the Underland and about the choice.  
He couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**And, now that's done.  
****Did you like it? Then please review and say so.  
****Do you want more? Then please follow.  
****Was there something you didn't like? Then please tell me.  
****(Or, an even better idea: Go read some other fanfiction, like something by Tytonic or that new one called "Rilee and the Underland".  
****They are both much better)  
**


	5. Why I Haven't Been Writing (AN)

****This chapter is ONLY an Authors Note. If you only want more story, read something else.****

**(A/N)**

Hello again. It's been... I don't even know. 2 weeks? 3 weeks?  
And I am so, so, so sorry. But I have a reason.  
I broke my arm a few weeks ago.

Yup. Poor me.  
But, as you can see I'm currently writing this.

**So, it must be better, right?  
Well, kinda. I am able to write small parts, but if I use my left arm (I am right-handed) too much, it hurts pretty bad. For the rest of the day.**

I am gonna try to write another chapter, I have some ideas for one going on.  
Thanks SO much to everybody who's reviewed or favorited.  
Especially you, Poop. You make my days better.  
I really can't thank you enough.


End file.
